White Noise
by Asian Spices
Summary: Emil and Leon have broken up. Leon takes it personally and his mark leaves everyone confused and guilty.


It was eleven thirty-eight on a Friday night when the phone rang.

Emil, who was at the time busy finishing _To Kill a Mockingbird_ (at a lazy pace might he say) answered it to hear his ex boyfriend's voice.

"Hello? Leon?"

Silence, then "Hi...I just wanted to say that you and Michelle would be good together..."

"That's a funny thing for an ex to say."

"Yeah." There was an eerie silence on the Asian's side of the phone. "Well, bye."

"Bye..." Emil shut his flip phone and lied down on his bed, arms under his skull. 'That was odd,' he thought, fingering the pages of Harper Lee's best-seller.

* * *

What exactly happened?

Well, Emil and Leon had dated for about two years, even though the Icelander barely had feelings for the other. They first met at a Halloween party, which was soon before he broke up with Michelle Bonnefoy, Francis' sister. Emil, a desperate horny seventeen year old boy decided to get the best out of his homosexual friend. But hey, a straight man has his needs and they made him "accidentally" sleep with Michelle quite a few times. Leon was oblivious, that is until Emil dumped him the previous afternoon and told him he "started liking girls again and wanted to be with her".

* * *

He called again at midnight exactly.

"Leon?"

"I love you Emil." His voice quietly cracked.

Emil let out a quiet sigh. "Goodnight Leon." He hung up and threw his book at the bureau across from his bed. With that, he turned his lamp off and closed his eyes.

* * *

Nothing was different the next morning at breakfast. There was Tino, preparing slices of warmed bread and anchovies on everyone's plates. Berwald sat in his usual place at the head of the table next to an ostentatious Matthias and grumpy Peter, who at the moment had his forehead on the embroidered table cloth from sleep exhaustion. Lukas was at the other end of the kitchen pouring creamer into his mug.

The teen sat down next to the child and twiddled his calloused thumbs under the oak material. He was surprised to feel fully awake, even though he only had about seven hours of slumber.

A familiar metallic tune rang out of Emil's breast pocket and he hesitantly pulled it out. Who would call at eight in the morning?

The name on the pixelated screen was Leon's. He was about to click _reject_, but Peter let out a muffled scream that scared the shit out of him and sent his thumb to _answer_.

"What is it this time?" his voice gave a rather large hint of annoyance while slapping the back of the brat's head.

Im Yong's pitch came through in broken breaths.

"Leon's gone." An empty, ominous noise followed.

The blonde Norwegian told him to put the phone away and eat the food put in front of him but he shooed him off. "He ran away?"

"No." It was a moment before he continued to speak. "Leon hung himself during the night." A choked cry came from the other end.

"No..." He pushed his seat out and stood up, speed walking to the living room. "Did...how...?"

The Korean made wet sounds and eventually gasped out, "Just now, Yao knocked on his door to tell him breakfast was ready but he didn't answer. He ended up opening it and saw him just...dangling in the smack center of his ceiling by that leather belt he likes...you know that one, right? I was right behind him and I jumped out to greet him and maybe pounce on him if he wasn't awake yet but...I wish I never saw his eyes, Leon, they were just...I can't even describe them..."

At that point Emil sat on the sofa with his legs spread apart, one elbow penetrated into the cushion between and the attached hand covering his orbs. "Did he...leave anything?"

"He left a sticky note on his laptop with the password to log on to it and a link to a YouTube video. Yao and I haven't watched it yet but Mei's checking it out on her phone."

Something in his stomach dropped. 'Maybe it was Leon dropping from the chair that he stood atop of that let him reach the noose.' The sick joke entered his head and tried to exit at the same time, but only flowed out of his right eye in the form of a tear. "Send it to me when you do, please."

Murmuring came from the next room over with Peter's enthusiastic chirps. He lollygagged into the living room right after with his signature airplane arms and swirled in a circle in front of the couch before stopping inches away from his face. "Who are you talking to Emil? Is it Leon?"

Bile rose in his throat and he let out a high pitched cry of a child. The European's elbow detached from the cover and he flung himself backwards, heaving his muscular legs onto the cushions and holding himself in the fetal position. The sounds beckoned everyone into the room, Berwald taking the lead and his son hiding behind him out of fear. His burly fingers swiped the phone away and shut it, noticing that the caller had long since hung up.


End file.
